


It runs in the family

by notsafefortheworld



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: (if you've gotten up to about 15 you should prooooobably be good? but. safe side.), Gen, IDK I tried to figure out where everything happened that's spoiler-y, and it gave me a headache, cw disturbing themes I guess, season 17 to be safe?, so I'm just gonna say season 17., spoilers up through
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafefortheworld/pseuds/notsafefortheworld
Summary: I also have Feelings about the fact that the SimTroopers have proven to be basically immortal plotwise (especially Red Team) with the obvious exception of Church, and the Freelancers really....not. As well as the fact that they're in an active warzone a good deal of the time, and Carolina's definitely a Through Hell Or High Water kind of person, I can't imagine she hasn't thought about how easy it would be to die on a mission with the Simtroopers, who are.....not the most conventional, or efficient, of soldiers.





	It runs in the family

It runs in the family, she thinks, grip on her pistol tightening.  
She doesn't intend to follow the tradition.  
It started with Alpha, setting himself up as bait in the EMP-trap set off to take down the Meta. (No, she thinks.  
It started before that, when the Director decided to make a copy of himself, only to torture it into splitting apart.)  
The Director took F.I.L.S down with him.  
And Epsilon...  
Every version of Leonard Church has killed himself.  
She doesn't intend to follow the tradition.  
But she's always been ready to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have Feelings about the fact that the SimTroopers have proven to be basically immortal plotwise (especially Red Team) with the obvious exception of Church, and the Freelancers really....not. As well as the fact that they're in an active warzone a good deal of the time, and Carolina's definitely a Through Hell Or High Water kind of person, I can't imagine she hasn't thought about how easy it would be to die on a mission with the Simtroopers, who are.....not the most conventional, or efficient, of soldiers.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some Carolina feels when I realized basically all of the family we know about is dead?!? and then on top of that, y'know. Every single version of Church ended up voluntarily killing himself, which is a little chilling. I couldn't find a way to work in Texas without breaking the flow; I might make another chapter? I know this is super short but eh. I'm trying to be less of a perfectionist and actually ///post/// things, so.


End file.
